


A Child’s Wish

by TheFoolsKnightober (TheFoolsKnight)



Series: Flufftober 2020 [17]
Category: The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Demons, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Magnus and Alec don’t Approve, Max and Rafael Bring Home a Pet, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnightober
Summary: Flufftober Day 17 - FluffyMax and Rafael return home one day with something they want to keep as a pet. Magnus and Alec don’t know how to say no to their cute faces. Jace saves the day.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948024
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	A Child’s Wish

It was about eight at night when Magnus felt a disturbance in his wards. Something that wasn’t supposed to be here had entered the apartment.

Magnus frowned. This kind of disturbance he attributed to a demonic presence in the house, but demons couldn’t enter unless invited in, and Magnus was the only one in the house who’d allow a demon into the house. A thought flitted through Magnus’s mind - could it be that a trickster demon, such as an Eidolon, somehow convinced Max and Rafael to bring it with them? They  _ had  _ gone out to the opposite building to play with their mundane friends who lived there…

Readying his magic for an attack, Magnus slowly crept out towards the living room, and heard Max and Rafael’s voices. Maybe his suspicions  _ were  _ true…

Magnus practically leapt into the living room, ready to fire his magic at whatever demon had tricked its way into the house.

Instead, Max and Rafael turned their heads up at him, eyes bright and lips turned up in a chirpy smile.

“Bapak!” they said in unison.

But Magnus’s eyes were on the  _ thing  _ between them. It looked like a furball, fluffy and green, and lay unmoving on the floor. Magnus blinked at it several times in rapid succession, and then turned to Max and Rafael.

“What is that?” He asked in a clipped voice. He could tell that it was a demon - the demonic aura was strong around it - but  _ what kind? _

“Our new pet!” Max shrieked, picking it up. Two wide black eyes opened up from among the fur, staring at Magnus. “Isn’t it cute?”

Magnus blinked. “Max. That’s a  _ demon.” _

“But it’s cute!” Max yelled, squeezing the demon until its eyes nearly popped out. “And squishy. I wanna keep it!”

“Please?” Rafael asked, turning up wide brown eyes towards Magnus. “Let us keep it? We’ll make sure it’s a good demon!”

Magnus’s eyes twitched. He wanted to tell both his sons that good demons didn’t exist and then banish this thing to the depths of hell. But this demon was clearly a child, and it was looking at Magnus with wide eyes, too, and- God he was melting, too. Magnus turned away for a brief moment. He couldn’t deal with  _ three  _ wide pairs of eyes directed at him.

“Bapak!” Rafael yelled, running up to Magnus and hugging his leg. Magnus looked down at him, and found Rafael staring up at him with wide eyes and a pout. “Please? Me and Max will take good care of it! I promise!”

Magnus closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again, but this time he didn’t look at Rafael.

“You’ll have to ask your Dad,” he said in the sternest voice he could muster. “If he says yes, then you can keep it.”

Max let out a cheerful shriek, and when Rafael and Max turned to look at him, was squeezing the life out of the demon. It was a very strange demon - it didn’t have any mouth or limbs as far as Magnus could see, only an amorphous furry body that sagged in Max’s hold and two eyes. He’d have to look up this demon later.

For now he turned away from his children, who were currently fighting over who had to hold the demon, and sent a quick text to Alec.  _ Big emergency. Come home quick. _

Alec burst in through the front door, his hair frenzied, breathing hard and in a state of complete disarray. 

“What happened?!” he demanded, eyes immediately finding Magnus, who was standing in the middle of the living room. “What’s the emergency?!”

Magnus bit his lip, pondering for a moment how to go about this, and then said, “Our sons want to adopt a demon.”

Alec’s eyes widened in incredulity. As if on cue, Max and Rafael ran out into the living room, Rafael holding the demon in his arms. Magnus had kept an eye on the demon the whole time it was here, his magic ready to be cast from his fingertips in case the demon tried to make a move.

“Daddy!” Max shrieked, running up to Alec, Rafael close behind. Max hugged Alec’s legs while Rafael stood by, looking at Alec with a hopeful smile. “Can we keep the demon, please?”

“Um,” Alec said, obviously confuddled, his eyes rapidly flicking between the two of them and the demon and Magnus. “What did Bapak say?”

“Bapak said to ask you,” Rafael said. Alec’s gaze froze on Magnus, his expression one of deep exasperation. Magnus couldn’t help but give a small smile. “He said if you said yes, we could keep it.”

“Say no,” Magnus mouthed at him. Alec’s expression took on a note of panic. 

Alec looked at the demon again. It had been groomed by Max and Rafael in the hour or so that Alec had taken to come home, and now sported a pink bow among the fur, somewhere above its eyes. It’s eyes were very wide, Magnus noticed, white light reflecting off the stark blackness and making it look a little - dare he think it - cute.

“Max, Rafe,” Alec said in a diplomatic but soft tone, kneeling down to meet their eyes better. “You know we can’t-“

“Hey Alec, have you seen my-“

The family of four froze, staring at the new entree in the room. Jace was standing at the threshold, frozen, his eyes wide and fixated on the demon in Rafael’s hands.

“Why is there a furcifer demon in your house?” Jace asked, blinking at the demon, who was now staring at Jace.

Magnus stared at Jace, too. “You  _ know  _ what kind of demon this is?”

“Of course,” Jace said, grinning in pride. “I’ve studied several rare demonology textbooks.” The grin faltered. “Although this particular kind of demon was something Valentine and I encountered on our travels. They’re very rare, and they look all cute and stuff and charm their way in through your defences, and when you’re sleeping at night, they eat your faces off. Why is there one here, anyway?”

Alec’s lips were pressed into a thin way. “It was in the process of charming its way in through our defences.”

Max pouted. “But Green is good! Green won’t eat our faces!”

Alec and Magnus exchanged a look. Magnus sighed and went over to Max, kneeling in front of him and looking him in the eye. 

“Bluebell, remember what Bapak taught you?” Magnus asked. “Demons are bad, yes?”

Max nodded. “Yes.”

“And Green is a demon.”

Max hesitated a moment, and then said, “Yes.”

“So Green is bad, yes?”

Max shook his head. “No! Green is good!”

“ _ Max-“  _

“Oh, enough of this,” Jace snapped, plucking the demon out of Rafael’s hand. The demon wriggled around, trying to get free from Jace’s grip, but he pulled his dagger out and sliced through it, sending it back to its dimension.

“There,” Jace said, spreading his arms out. “It’s gone.”

The room was silent for a moment, and then Max let out a loud, ear-splitting shriek. Alec immediately grabbed him and carted him away to another room to calm him down, though Max kept yelling “I hate you, Uncle Jace!” over his shoulder. Magnus watched them go, and then turned back to Jace and Rafael. Rafael looked pretty upset, his face set in a frown. Jace was looking in the direction Alec and Max had gone, his face slightly alarmed.

Magnus sighed and patted Rafael’s head, looking up at Jace. “They’re kids. They’ll understand someday.”

Jace nodded. “Yeah, I sure hope so.”  


Max and Rafael were both understandably upset after that, of course, but all was forgotten when Magnus and Alec came home one day with a golden retriever in their arms.


End file.
